Various types of rotary drill bits have been used to form wellbores or bore holes in downhole formations. Such wellbores are often formed using a rotary drill bit attached to the end of a generally hollow, tubular drill string extending from an associated well surface. Rotation of a rotary drill bit progressively removes adjacent portions of a downhole formation by contact between cutting elements and cutting structures disposed on exterior portions of the rotary drill bit. Various types of drilling fluids are often used in conjunction with rotary drill bits to form wellbores or bore holes extending from a well surface through one or more downhole formations.
Bottom hole assemblies (BHA) are often included as part of a drill string. Drill collars and other components associated with rotary drilling of wellbores may be included in a bottom hole assembly. A downhole drilling motor may also be included as part of a bottom hole assembly to aid in rotation of an associated rotary drill bit. Downhole drilling motors, rotary steering tools and/or directional drilling tools are frequently used when forming horizontal wellbores, extended reach wellbores and highly deviated wellbores.
Rotary drill bits generally include a bit body with an enlarged fluid cavity formed therein. Drilling fluid may be communicated from an attached drill string to the enlarged fluid cavity formed within the bit body. One or more drilling fluid passageways may extend from the enlarged cavity to respective nozzle receptacles or opening formed in exterior portions of the bit body. Nozzles may be engaged with respective receptacles or openings formed in the bit body. Such nozzles often have a central passageway operable to receive drilling fluid supplied through the attached drill string to the enlarged cavity formed in the bit body. The nozzles are typically oriented to direct a fluid stream exiting from each nozzle. Such nozzles may control the pattern and velocity of associated fluid streams.
The nozzles may direct drilling fluid flow to flush and remove formation cuttings from the end or bottom of the bore hole. The nozzles may also direct drilling fluid to clean associated cutting elements and cutting structures to prevent clogging and balling of the cutting elements and cutting structures by formation cuttings and other downhole debris. Drilling fluid may be used to cool various components of a rotary drill bit. Drilling fluid may also be directed from one or more nozzles to abrade or erode adjacent formation materials to enhance forming an associated bore hole using hydraulic drilling techniques.
Bit bodies often include internally threaded nozzle receptacles that may receive externally threaded nozzle bodies. Nozzles having directional exit flow patterns may be firmly anchored within associated nozzle receptacles to prevent undesired axial or angular movement. Various techniques have been previously used to prevent undesired movement of nozzles within associated nozzle receptacles.